The Way Life's Supposed To Be
by NicoleMary27
Summary: This short is about Ron leaving Hermione, and Hermione finding solace in the one person she least expected it from... Draco Malfoy.


At a quaint café blocks away from Diagon Alley a couple sat in silence, the man staring at his white porcelain plate, "Hey Ron, you seem awfully quiet", Hermione said concernedly. They had been going out for weeks now, and she thought nothing could be better. It was the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts. Ron had gotten the balls to ask her out just as the school year ended.

Hermione was awfully concerned with the situation, she had never seen him so quiet and unwilling to eat some of the delicious bakery bread, it made her worry more than normal.

"Umm, yeah," said Ron mumbled back to her unenthusiastically,

"Are you sure? You havn't even touched the bread yet," she laughed nervously… what was going on here?

"Herms," Ron said, as Hermione flinched audibly, she hated that nickname more than anything, "We've got to talk... about what has been going on recently… "

"What are you talking about", said Hermione wringing her hands under the table," Our relationship's been going smoothly… Hasn't it?"

"Umm well… look Hermione...we've got to end our… whatever this is we've been doing for two months", Ron murmured nervously, hanging his head in shame.

"Why?" said Hermione confused, they were perfect for each other, everyone said so, and she loved him with all her heart.

Ron took a deep breath, "Well because there's someone else I've been wanting to… er… see," he flinched, waiting for her reaction. She sat there with a look of sadness and betrayal on her face… her heart was shattering. She remained quiet for a few seconds… absorbing the new information as she would when reading new books.

Ron took a deep breath out, she hadn't reacted much, so maybe he was safe, "So we're ok right?"

There was a long pause in which Hermione's face turned an attractive shade of red.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! Are you telling me that you planned bring me to my bloody favorite restaurant just to tell me that it's over? OH DON'T YOU DARE TRY ESCAPING." She withdrew her wand and sent a electrification hex to the most important part of an… err… male's anatomy, "In which bloody dimension did you think I would take this WELL?"

Ron was on the floor in the fetal position grabbing his crotch in pain, "Bloody hell, Hermione," he moaned audibly.

She smirked to hide the pain she was feeling inside, the retribution of causing him pain was making her lightheaded, "Good Bye Weasley!"

She stood up and quickly Apparated away.

* * *

The next afternoon she called Ginny over because she needed some feminine help to get through this breakup, I mean, how awkward would it be to call up Harry?

When Ginny arrived, she opened all the closed curtains and began going through Hermione's room, cleaning away most of the junk and anything that reminded her of Ron, throwing it all in the rubbish bin.

Hermione moaned in horror,"Ginny what are you doing to my room?" she rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers over her as to hide her tear stained face.

Ginny pulled the covers away with a quick flick of her wrist, "Hermione get up, what can I do to help you get over my daft brother?"

Hermione laughed, "Castrate him." Ginny laughed loudly, hugging the slightly older girl as she would a sister.

Ginny sighed, before her face lit up with an idea, "What if tonight we go out to a club and find you another, hotter, sweeter, sexier, intelligent…" Ginny sighed, her mind whirling with possibilities.

Hermione laughed, "Oi Ginny, get your head out of the clouds. I just broke up with your brother for Merlin's sake."

"So? My brother's an idiot to not see what he's giving up!" Ginny yelled, soothingly rubbing Hermione's hair.

"Will it get you off my back if I said yes?" she asked.

"Yes… but only for the rest of the summer... Once the school year starts you'll see the magic I can do," Ginny replied, winking.

Before Hermione could say anything Ginny was gone into the depths of her closet. Hermione felt lightheaded again, she was giggling quietly, "But what shall I wear?"

Ginny was tossing clothes around in Hermione's closet, muttering. She turned around and yelled at Hermione, "Why is all this shit conservative?" Ginny groaned in frustration, "Just wait a second, I'll be right back," Ginny said as she went downstairs to Hermione's floo.

* * *

Ginny was gone for half an hour, probably digging through her closet in earnest, looking for something short and tight. When she returned, she brought something with her, an extravagant forest green dress that went to her upper-mid thigh and had a low neckline and it tied at the back of her neck, leaving her back exposed, Just as Hermione thought, short, dark and skimpy.

"Gin what are you thinking?" Hermione gasped.  
"Well I was thinking, no guy would think you aren't hot in this dress" she said grinning," try it on!"

Hermione swiftly put on the dress surprised that it made her look older and hugged her body perfectly; the short length made her legs look miles long and the tight attire made her waist seem miniscule. As she looked at her bum she laughed, she looked like a Mary Sue.

She sprinted across the room to Ginny, hugging her, "Ron won't know what he's missing," Ginny smiled.

"Really?" Hermione smiled nervously.

"Yeah, Ron will regret his rudeness, the big weasel." She said reassuringly.

The two girls spent the next two hours getting ready, Hermione took a quick shower as did Ginny, in Hermione's bathroom, using sweet smelling cherry blossom and gardenia soaps.

Hermione's hair had been slightly tamed, moving out in large curls that framed her face, Ginny said it made her look wild, she put on a light dusting of gold glitter and wore a gold colored eyeliner and tons of mascara, slipping into her Juicy Couture Effie Gray and gold **pumps**, she deemed herself ready.

Ginny herself had worn a tube-top dress that had decorative lace designs on the sides showing some skin. Ginny had opted for black Steven Hattiee High **Heels** and a smoky shadow. Her hair being pulled up with a few loose curls on the sides.  
Hermione looked at the digital watch that stood on her nightstand,"20 minutes till the club opens."

* * *

The two girls stood infront of the mirror fixing anything that was out of place before they deemed themselves ready to apparate. Hermione grabbed ginny's hand tightly and they were on their way to the Club Le Roue

"Mione don't worry," ginny grabbed hermione's fussing hands, "I'll get us in, I know the owners."

Ginny walked up to the men near the door, grabbing Hermione's hand and winking to the two bouncers, they pulled back the felt rope to allow them in. Hermione laughed, "How many times have you been here Ginny?"

"Oh once or twice it doesn't really matter," Ginny waved to a man in his mid twenties, he approached them, "Ginny my darling how are you? Here again I see, and who's this?" he looked towards Hermione with a devilish smile, "Oh This is Hermione, Jacques, Hermione, Hermione, Jacques," she said gesturing to both of them

He smirked and grabbed Hermione's hand slowly kissing it, "It is a pleasure to meet you my darling, I am hoping you'll love this place and grace my presence whenever miss Ginny comes around," Ginny laughed nervously at this, "I must go now, it was nice meeting you miss Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ginny with a bemused look on her face, the blush that had formed before as he kissed her hand still prominent on her face, "Once or twice, huh?"  
"Oi, shut up," Hermione laughed loudly.

"Mione go talk to him" Ginny said proudly pointing to one of the cute blondes sitting at the bar, his dark blonde hair was lightly dusted onto his face, his eyes looking at her curiously. His friend next to him had dark auburn hair and a sturdy look to him.

"Which one?"

"The blonde one, I'll go help you by getting his friend away from him," she said, winking to the dark haired man.

"Gin I'm not sure about that, he looks really familiar," she wasn't sure, there was an air of superiority to him that reminded her of someone… his name was on the tip of her tongue…

Ginny sighed, "Mione, I don't care just go talk to him," Ginny laughed, walking up to the auburn boy.

"Fine then," Hermione murmured to herself

* * *

"Hey. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, can I have a Jack and Coke?" she replied.

"By the way I'm Drake" He told her.

"I'm Mione," Hermione said casually.

Drake was suave, openly flirting with her," Have I seen you here before?"

"I'd doubt it, it's my first time coming here, the little redhead dragged me along."

"Well maybe I should thank her for doing so," he winked at her and she became a darker hue of red.

* * *

An up-beat song came along and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dance floor, they talked and laughed and danced, till it was around one in the morning. Ginny came up to her and grabbed her hand, "It's about time we get going Mione."

Hermione sighed, she was having so much fun with this guy, "Do you have a number where I can call you?" as she pulled out her cell phone from her beaded bag, her wand fell out.

He went quickly to retrieve it, "You're a witch?" he asked smiling,"What a nice coincidence, my friend there and I are wizards."

She smiled, grabbing her wand from his grasp, "Oh really? Are you still in Hogwarts?"

He chuckled deeply, "Yeah, just about to get into my seventh year."

"Same. How about I owl you later? I have to get home, Gin looks as though she might pass out." She laughed, grabbing Ginny's hand. Just before she apparated away he kissed her cheek goodbye.

* * *

This went on for weeks, they exchanged owls without truly knowing whom the other was. They had agreed to meet in compartment 27 of the train to catch up… and other unholy things.


End file.
